


The first and the last

by Don_London



Category: Imminence
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don_London/pseuds/Don_London
Summary: Давай отметим День всех сердец в раю, с бутылкой виски, как в первый раз?
Relationships: Eddie Berg/Harald Barrett
Kudos: 1





	The first and the last

На кладбище было тихо. Ветер едва шелестел в значительно поредевших, после прихода осени, а затем и зимы, кронах деревьев. Энергетика этого места давила на грудь и ноги. Эдди едва волочился по дорожке, протоптанной сотнями ног сквозь могилы, зябко поёживаясь. Свернув в закуток между двумя более старыми могильными плитами, он остановился возле дуба. Могучие ветви закрывали небо, крона была почти пустой, лишь редкие листики висела на нем. Возле него возвышался небольшой могильный камень с выгравированным именем и датой смерти.

~ Джулия Катрин Симмонс ~  
~ 18.07.1993 - 14.02.2015 ~

Эдди хмыкнул и положил рядом с камнем два гиацинта*. Он вздохнул, засунув руки в карманы. Глаза раз за разом пробегали по строчкам на камне, принося невыносимую боль.

Она умерла. Жестокая правда, в которую он до сих пор не мог поверить. Он виноват в ее смерти и не простит этого себе, пока сам не окажется в холодной земле. Он так виноват...

— Здравствуй, - голос Эдди дрогнул, он часто заморгал и откашлялся. - Прости, что не пришел раньше.

Он говорит так уже четыре года и все равно приходит лишь в годовщину ее смерти. 14 февраля. Этот день больше не праздник влюбленных для Эдди. Это день скорби.

— Прошло уже пять лет и...я все ещё не смирился. Не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, видишь ли. Я даже не знаю, существует ли все ещё твоя душа или потерялась где-то в пустоте бесконечного космоса. Ты хотела стать звездой после смерти. Может, так и есть, - он невесело улыбнулся, вспоминая прошлое. - Я не знаю, что ещё сказать. Я каждый год говорю, что мне жаль, но это никому не поможет. Я ужасно виноват, - он вновь замолчал. Находится здесь было ужасно тяжело, ему казалось, ещё мгновение, и он взорвется. Кинув прощальный взгляд на могильный камень, Эдди развернулся и пошел обратно. С каждым шагом удаляясь от могилы, он чувствовал облегчение.

Выйдя на более широкую дорогу, Эдди увидел вдалеке склоненную фигуру. В такой день никто не приходил на кладбище, он впервые видит здесь еще кого-то. Человек сидел прямо на земле, уткнувшись лицом в руки. На нем была лишь лёгкая куртка, явно не спасавшая от усилившегося зимнего ветра.

— Вам помочь? - Эдди захотелось рассмеяться от собственного вопроса, настолько глупо он прозвучал в кладбищенской тиши.

Парень, все ещё уткнувшийся лицом в ладони, хмыкнул.

— Если ты их воскресишь, то я буду благодарен.

Эдди кинул взгляд на два холмика. Могилы были довольно свежими и принадлежали людям пожилым, судя по датам на памятнике.

— Ваши родители?  
— Ваши...- протянул незнакомец. Он убрал руки от лица и встал. - Звучит, будто мне лет пятьдесят. - Он замолчал, продолжая рассматривать могилы. Ветер трепал его длинные волосы.

— Да, мои. Они погибли полгода назад, а я только сейчас смог прийти сюда. Совесть не давала.

— Что случилось? - Эдди понимал, что лезет не в свое дело, но в этом парне он видел себя четыре года назад. Такого же убитого и с ужасной виной перед умершими.

— Авиакатастрофа. Если бы я не купил им билеты на отдых, то не стоял бы здесь с бутылкой виски. Боже, - он провел ладонью по глазам.

Эдди прекрасно его понимал. Четыре года назад он чувствовал себя точно так же, виноватым без вины.

— Знакомо, - Берг вздохнул. Парень повернулся к нему. - Моя девушка разбилась на машине по дороге в аэропорт. Она просила отвезти меня туда, но я был по горло в работе. Если бы я отвлекся тогда от дел, то ничего бы не произошло.

Незнакомец хмыкнул и открыл бутылку виски. Отпив немного он молча предложил ее Эдди, но тот отказался. Незнакомец хмыкнул и снова приложился к горлышку.

— Харальд, - черноволосый парень протянул свободную руку к Бергу.

— Эдди, - он пожал его ладонь. Та оказалась на удивление теплой, несмотря на промозглую погоду и лёгкую одежду.

— Раз уж мы познакомились, пошли куда-нибудь. Праздник всё-таки, а на кладбище отмечать как-то не очень, - Харальд был уже немного пьян, но Эдди не хотел отказываться. Дома все равно никто не ждёт, почему бы и нет. Берг кивнул и они вместе вышли за черные ворота.

***

— Здравствуй, Эдди. Ты снова тут? - сзади Берга материализовалась темная фигура с черными волосами.

— О, это ты, Харальд. Здравствуй, давно не виделись.

— Да уж, год прошел, - парень пожал плечами. - Это она? - тихо спросил он, указывая пальцем на серый камень. Эдди кивнул.

— Все ещё сожалеешь? - Эдди вновь кивнул, молча буравя взглядом могильную плиту.

— Ты не виноват. Мы оба не виноваты. Никто не мог знать, что произойдет.

— Это все равно будет всегда со мной, - Эдди развернулся лицом к Харальду, грустно улыбаясь и сильнее кутаясь в теплый шарф. Зима выдалась холодной и снежной. - Я вижу, ты утеплился. Что, холодно в лёгкой куртке зимой по кладбищу гулять?

— Я после того слег с воспалением, - Харальд рассмеялся, вызывая смех и у Берга.

— Ты к родителям ходил, - Харальд кивнул и его взгляд погрустнел. - Тогда предлагаю сходить в кафе и отметить 14 февраля.

— Это типа свидание? - Харальд многозначительно повел бровью и ухмыльнулся. Эдди пожал плечами и развернулся к выходу, слушая как вместе с его шагами сзади раздаются ещё одни.

***

Эдди проснулся от слепящих лучей солнца. Видимо, он забыл вчера задвинуть штору. По квартире разносился запах завтрака и кофе, из кухни доносился шум. Потянувшись, Берг встал и поплелся на источник шума. Возле плиты стоял Харальд в фартуке, с туркой в одной руке и чашкой в другой.

— Доброе утро, мам, - Эдди улыбнулся, проходя на кухню.

— И тебе доброе, - Барретт поставил полную чашку и турку на стол и чмокнул подошедшего парня в губы. Берг сонно промычал, вызывая у Харальда улыбку.

— А где мелкий?

— С девушкой гулять пошел. Сегодня же 14 февраля.

— А не маловат ли он с девушками гулять? - Эдди сел за стол и перед ним оказалась тарелка с тостами и чашка свежего кофе.

— Эд, нашему сыну 16 лет, я не думаю, что он маленький.

— Вот я в его возрасте...

— Бла-бла-бла, я знаю, - Харальд сел напротив, уплетая поджаренный батон. - Все знают, что ты в его возрасте родился, учился, женился и далее по списку.  
Эдди угрожающе поднял палец.

— Женился я только в 29.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Ешь давай, а то остынет.

— Слушаюсь, мам, - в Эдди прилетел розовый фартук Харальда и звонкий смех разнёсся по квартире.

***

На кладбище вновь было тихо, как и всегда. Здесь снова никого не было и за столько лет почти ничего не изменилось. Лишь добавилось новых могил. Возле одной из таких стоял и Эдди. Морщины проступили на его худом лице, волосы поседели.

— Привет, Хар, - Эдди грустно улыбнулся и морщины возле губ стали значительно глубже. Подул ветер и всколыхнул ветви кипариса, который мужчина посадил два года назад.** - Давно не виделись. Я сегодня пришел пораньше, - он замолчал, не зная, что сказать. - Знаешь, мне тебя не хватает. Сын уже большой, у него своя семья, а я один в квартире. Завел себе собаку, чтобы не так скучно было.

Эдди потёр переносицу худыми руками и вздохнул.

— Внучка уже такая большая. В школу пошла, говорит, что скучает по тебе. Я тоже скучаю. Мы прожили счастливую жизнь. Целых...раз, два, - Эдди прищурился, загибая пальцы, - тридцать семь лет. Самых счастливых тридцать семь лет в моей жизни. За это я тебе благодарен. Мы в первый раз встретились на кладбище и в последний тоже. Символично, не находишь?

Эдди вдохнул осенний воздух. Над кладбищем висел небольшой туман, добавляя загадочности и мрачности и без того тяжёлому месту. Берг закрыл глаза, крепче обхватывая тросточку. Стоять уже стало тяжело, но он продолжал втягивать мёрзлый воздух и смотреть вдаль, на темный лес.

— Через три месяца 14 февраля. Наш день. Мне тоже недолго осталось. Врачи говорят, два месяца максимум. Отметим День всех сердец в райском баре, с бутылкой виски, как в первый раз, - мужчина грустно улыбнулся, смотря сквозь могильный камень с выгравированными буквами и цифрами.

~ Харальд Барретт ~  
~ 11.04.1992 - 27.08. 2056~

— Скоро встретимся, - Эдди подошёл к памятнику ближе. Наклонившись, он положил на холодную землю цветы. Недолго посмотрев на лес, он развернулся и медленно пошел по дороге, опираясь на палочку. Подул лёгкий ветер, разнося запах цветов, шевеля белые розовые лепестки.***

Скоро встретимся...

**Author's Note:**

> *Два гиацинта означают утрату, желание увидеться снова, раскаяние, сожаление.  
> ** Кипарис означает скорбь.  
> *** Белые розы - символ вечной любви.


End file.
